


Let Me Be Thy Father (Artwork)

by SapphieChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Art, Drawing, Fanart, Fluffy, Gen, read the actual fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphieChan/pseuds/SapphieChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my fanart of RougueShadowWolf's fic "Let Me Be Thy Father", I recommend everyone reads the fic and likes my artwork thank you XD</p><p>As title states this is just artwork from the fic not the actual fic, and if anyone can send this to RougueShadowWolf for me i would really appreciate it thank you XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RougueShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Me Be Thy Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914652) by [RougueShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf). 



> I take no credit for the fic or characters, i just thought that the fic was amazing and made some fanart for it, i do hope everyone will like it and can show the creator of the fic RougueShadowWolf for me i thank you XD  
> I also very new to AO3 so please help me if you can XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sketch of baby stiles, just trying out my semi realistic style so not so great ^^;  
> Anyway hope you likes XDD


	3. Ring Bearer Genim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just yeah title says all really XD   
> Little Stiles/Genim being Scotts ring bearer at his and Allisons wedding


End file.
